Carlos Salinas/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - Carlos Salinas.jpg| (From left) Mexican Pres. Carlos Salinas de Gortari, U.S. Pres. George H.W. Bush, and Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney meeting to initial the North American Free Trade Agreement in San Antonio, Texas, October 7, 1992. AP Images Carlos Salinas - Jean Chrétien.jpg| FILE - In this Nov. 15, 1994 file photo, dressed in traditional Indonesian batik, U.S. President Bill Clinton, right, walks with, from left, Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien, Mexican President Carlos Salinas and Chilean President Eduardo Frei on the grounds of the Presidential Palace in Bogor, Indonesia, during a break in the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) summit talks. (AP Photo/Canadian Press/Tom Hanson) (/ AP) Estados Unidos * Ver Carlos Salinas - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Former Mexican President Carlos Salinas de Gortari, left, former U.S. President George H.W. Bush, center, and former Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney, right, gather for a conference on NAFTA at the Woodrow Wilson International Center for Scholars in Washington in December 2002. (J. Scott Applewhite/Associated Press) Bill Clinton - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Photograph of Ann Richards and President Bill Clinton presenting a Mexican flag to President Carlos Salinas de Gortari. América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| Miguel de la Madrid entrega la banda presidencial a su sucesor, Carlos Salinas de Gortari Fototeca El Universal. Carlos Salinas - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Historia de México 2. Salinas llevó a cabo la reforma económica neoliberal, Zedillo inició, y dejó inconclusa, la reforma social neoliberal. Carlos Salinas - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox y Carlos Salinas de Gortari. Carlos Salinas - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Carlos Salinas, Enrique Peña Nieto y Felipe Calderón Hinojosa. Carlos Salinas - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Carlos Salinas de Gortari y Enrique Peña Nieto. Foto: Archivo Caribe Cuba * Ver Carlos Salinas - Fidel Castro.jpg| Carlos Salinas de Gortari y Fidel Castro Ruz, el 18 de julio de 1991, en GuadalajaraFoto Ap América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Carlos Salinas.jpg| En 1991 visitó Guadalajara con los presidentes Carlos Menem y Carlos Salinas de Gortari Archivo histórico EL UNIVERSAL Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| A principio de los 90, los entonces presidentes Carlos Salinas de Gortari, de México, y José Sarney, de Brasil, acordaron durante un encuentro tratar de poner fin a una rivalidad sin sentido. Pero el acuerdo presidencial no pudo detener lo que ya para entonces era un disimulado choque. Excelsior Fernando Collor de Mello - Sin imagen.jpg| A invitación del presidente de la República Federativa del Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello, el presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Carlos Salinas de Gortari, realizó una visita de Estado a Brasil los días 9 y 10 de octubre de 1990. REVISTA MEXICANA DE POLÍTICA EXTERIOR No. 30 PRIMAVERA 1991 Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Chile * Ver Carlos Salinas - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| En octubre de 1990 luego de una década de que México rompierarelaciones diplomáticas con Chile, los entonces presidentes se reunierony abrazaron, con lo que establecieron una nueva era de relacionesbilaterales.El ex presidente de México, Luis Echeverría, rompió relacionesdiplomáticas con Augusto Pinochet, quien en 1974 derrocara al presidenteSalvador Allende.El general Pinochet estuvo al mando de Chile de 1973 a 1990. En1980 hubo un plebiscito en el que se aprobó una nueva Constitución,y ocho años más tarde, en un referéndum el pueblo chilenodenegó un nuevo mandato a Pinochet. En 1989 inició el nuevo presidente,Patricio Aylwin, un liderazgo hacia un nuevo periodo. (Foto: Fototeca Milenio) Carlos Salinas - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| FILE - In this Nov. 15, 1994 file photo, dressed in traditional Indonesian batik, U.S. President Bill Clinton, right, walks with, from left, Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien, Mexican President Carlos Salinas and Chilean President Eduardo Frei on the grounds of the Presidential Palace in Bogor, Indonesia, during a break in the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) summit talks. (AP Photo/Canadian Press/Tom Hanson) (/ AP) Colombia * Ver Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| PALABRAS DEL PRESIDENTE DE MÉXICO, CARLOS SALINAS DE GORTARI, DURANTE LA CENA OFRECIDA EN SU HONOR POR EL PRESIDENTE DE COLOMBIA, VIRGILIO BARCO. revistadigital.sre.gob.mx Carlos Salinas - César Gaviria.jpg| En su visita a México, el presidente César Gaviria se entrevistó con el primer mandatario del país azteca, Carlos Salinas de Gortari. Fuente: Archivo Centro de Información Periodística CIP Andrés Pastrana - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Condecoración al Presidente de México Carlos Salinas de Gortari -11 de julio de 1989- Andrés Pastrana Arango Ecuador * Ver Carlos Salinas - Sixto Durán-Ballén.jpg| Carlos Salinas Girtari, presidente mexicano y Sixto Durán Ballén. eldiario.ec Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| From L to R) Presidents of Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe, Narasimha Rao of India, Carlos Andres Perez of Venezuela, Mohammed Suharto of Indonesia and Chadli Bendjedid of Algeria. (2nd row from L to R): Mahathir bin Mohamad of Malaysia , Abdou Diouf of Senegal, Alberto Fujimori of Peru and Carlos Salinas of Mexico, pose for the official photograph, on November 27, 1991 for the G15 meeting in Caracas. / Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Gaviria, Carlos Andrés Pérez y Salinas de Gortari: personajes de un continente dramático corroído por la corrupción y el abuso. Derecha: la picaresca brasilera de Color de Mello; el pueblo lo derribó. Caretas.pe Fuentes Categoría:Carlos Salinas